The Androids
A mad scientist named Dr. Rebos attempts to sabotage the space program using an android duplicate of Wonder Dog. He later creates an android duplicate of Superman when he has him immobilized by kryptonite. The rest of the Superfriends rescue Superman and he stops the android Superman from destroying the Mars base. Story At Cape Courageous, America's 20th Manned Launch to the Moon is ready for blastoff. The mission control director calls Hermes 20 and tells the crew that all systems are go, and begins countdown at 15, 14, 13... While at the Hall of Justice, the Super Friends are watching the launch on television. Batman then says that he thinks that this is the first time in the history of space exploration that they haven't had to hold the countdown. The Hermes 20 then blasts off. And Batman says it was one of the smoothest blastoffs he had ever seen. But as they are watching the TV, the screen suddenly goes black. Batman assumes that it's some sort of atmospheric interference. While at Cape Courageous, the tracking of the space launch has also disappeared. And the spaceship falls back to Earth, and crashes with a bang. Survival after such crash would appear impossible, yet the two astronauts survive, emerging from the wreckage. Back at the Hall, the Justice League receive a CDQ from the SDI. Instantly Colonel Wilcox appears on the screen and tells them that the Hermes 20 had crashed landed on Earth. The men on the scene informed Wilcox that no one could have survived, yet the two astronauts are missing. At the crash site, military police are searching for the missing pilots, and Wilcox and the Superfriends are trying to determine what may have happened to cause the spacecraft to crash. Robin finds a tape recorder, which Batman believes has a recording of every communication to and from the capsule on it. When Robin presses the "play" button, a voice is heard over the recording that reveals himself to be Doctor Rebos, telling them that they themselves have witnessed his great power, and that all space exploration must cease, or people will suffer the consequences. Just as Batman wonders if he knows about the top-secret Venus probe, the recording continues to say that will be his next target. Wilcox excuses himself so that he can contact the space installation to warn them so they can put themselves on alert. Superman thinks how convenient the whole situation is, since Clark Kent had just been given an assignment to do a television report on the Venus space probe. Wonder Woman then tells him, that while Clark Kent covers the story, Superman will guard the place. Later, outside the Cape Courageous, Clark Kent tells the kids, who had never been to a space installation before, that they can look around and have fun while he's covering the story. He tells them maybe they could write a term paper about the place. Wendy then suggests that perhaps they could just "have fun." At the gate, Clark Kent, Marvin and Wendy show a military cop their top-secret passes. However Wonder Dog doesn't have one so he is forced to stay outside. Inside the mission control room of the Cape Courageous Space Center, Clark Kent is interviewing his tour guide, the director, who tells him that the mission control room is the "brain center" of every space launch. He tells him if there is going to be any sabotage, this would likely be the place. Kent uses his X-ray vision to look outside and asks what security precautions are being taken. The director tells him every precaution is being taken. Outside, Doctor Rebos is driving his car with Loco. They disguise themselves as press workers, and with a push of a button, the car is transformed into a Bow Wow Magazine sport-utility vehicle. They drive toward the gate of Cape Courageous, and there Rebos sees Wonder Dog waiting outside, and he then takes a photograph of him. Later, Marvin and Wendy come outside the gate to tell Wonder Dog what they had seen. The dog shows his plaque to the kids, and they ask where he got that from. But the two men are already gone. At the laboratory of Doctor Rebos, disguised as Rebos' Auto Parts & Wreck Yard, the two men are developing the photos they had taken. Now we see that there are robots that look like humans, androids. The two astronauts that survived the crash were able to survive only because they were androids. Using the photos of Wonder Dog, they are able to make an android of him. Rebos gave the photo Loco took of himself on accident and told him he looked exactly like Wonder Dog, and that next year he should have that picture entered into the "Dog of the year" entry. They then begin assembling the android, and eventually, the android is done. Rebos then activates his machine to give the android life, and then the robot dog comes to life, and he tells it to bark and beg, and it complies. Later, Rebos disguises himself as a bus driver and he is driving along with Loco, the android Wonder Dog and some robot passengers on a Sight Seeing Bus. The android Wonder Dog steps out and shows the guard his pass, and walks inside the gate. NASA workers inside see him and think he's the real Wonder Dog, and he walks confidently toward the top secret Venus probe control room. There he sabotages the probe, by tearing wires and pushing the 'Don't Press' button. Later, in the Hall of Justice, the Super Friends are listening to Colonel Wilcox on the SDI screen, and he tells Wonder Dog he's a traitor to the Superfriends and his country. Batman tells the Colonel that's a serious accusation. Wilcox tells Batman that the dog sabotaged the Venus probe project, and that he was seen entering the top secret room by countless workers. Robin then says: "Holy airtight evidence, Batman!" The Super Friends don't want to believe it, but the colonel tells them there's no other explanation, and he goes on to say that Wonder Dog is a double agent. The colonel then asks Wonder Dog how much dog food it took to buy him off. The colonel tells them that he received another threat from Rebos on tape. He tells them he'll play it back for them to listen to as soon as Wonder Dog leaves the room, since he knows too much as it is. Wendy is incredibly irritated with the colonel, and she tells Wonder Dog that her and Marvin are coming with him. The colonel then plays back the tape. A recording of Rebos can be heard telling them that he is going to next sabotage the Mars launch, which will put the nearly completed Mars space station in jeopardy. Then a telephone operator's voice is heard, saying that Rebos needs five cents for the next three minutes. He says he doesn't have anymore change. She then discontinues the call. Batman is happy that at least they know where he'll strike next. Robin says they'd have learned more if he would have made a collect call. Later, over the SDI screen, Wilcox tells the Justice League that tomorrow the Mars missile engine will be tested, and that if anything happens to it the space program will receive a serious blow. Batman tells the colonel that they are at his service. Colonel Wilcox show the Super Friends a diagram of the Mars space station and shows them that once it is completed, it will pave the way toward further exploration of the universe, but if it is sabotaged, it will set them back by quite a bit. While outside the Hall, the kids are trying to figure out how to prove that Wonder Dog is not a traitor. Wendy tells Marvin they should try to figure out the mystery scientifically. She then asks him what time was he supposedly at the space installation. Then Marvin tells her it was at 0900 hours. She tells Marvin that he was sleeping at 0700 hours, she remembered because it was his snoring that woke her up. Marvin then recalled that he ate breakfast at 0800. He remembered that because he was the one who bought him the pizza. And Wendy recalls that at 0900 hours, Wonder Dog was still in the house, because of the stomachache he got from eating the pizza too fast. She remembered that because she gave him the medicine to settle his stomach. They then realize that it couldn't have been him, just another dog that looked like him. They then realize that Wonder Dog could track down the dog with his bloodhound scent. Overhead, Superman is in flight toward the space installation. Wonder Woman and Aquaman are likewise on the way in the invisible jet. Aquaman jumps into the sea adjacent to the space installation, and he uses his aquatic telepathy to push some fish to gather some seaweed. The swordfish come to his aid, and a net is woven, protecting the installation from invasion by sea. At the east gate, Batman drops Robin off to stand guard, while Batman takes a position at the north gate. Meanwhile, the kids are trying to get Wonder Dog to catch the scent of his doppelganger, but they are unsuccessful, as Marvin realizes that they past a movie theater two times, meaning they had been walking in circles. Wonder Dog then thinks he has the scent, and he runs up to the back of a truck, where a mirror is leaning up against it, and he starts putting up his paws as if boxing. He then slips and falls down on his back and a man comes up and grabs the mirror. Then, Rebos and Loco drive by in their car, and Wonder Dog gives chase. Marvin and Wendy follow him into the wreck yard, but they lose sight of him. When Wendy sees the lot of automobiles, she tells Marvin she wouldn't give two cents for the whole lot. Loco is hiding under the hood of a car, and using a radio, he tells Rebos that there are two trespassers on the premises. Meanwhile, outside, Marvin and Wendy finally catch sight of who they think is Wonder Dog, but it's actually the double. The double leads them to the real Wonder Dog, and now they think the real Wonder Dog is the evil one. It didn't take them long to realize that they had the wrong dog. At the space station, the vigilant Superfriends are still on guard. And underwater, Rebos' submarine, being driven by androids, is on course for the net, however it is unable to break through, and it bounces off and smashes into an underwater rock formation and is smashed. Meanwhile, Superman is guarding the main gate, and little does he know, that Rebos is taking a picture of him from a distance, getting his likeness so he can make a Superman android. While in the control room, the director starts the countdown to the engine test. The test is a success. Rebos' attempt to sabotage the test was prevented. Back at the Hall of Justice, Batman tells the other Super Friends he had just talked to Wilcox and he told them that he would like to express his heartfelt appreciation for what the Super Friends have done for the space program. Wonder Woman then enters the room with two men she says were attempting to sabotage the the missile test. Batman then begins interrogating them. He asks for their names, and they say that they are Pilot 1 and Pilot 2. Batman then asks them if they are working for a foreign government. Robin notices that they talk strangely. Batman then says that's not the only thing that's strange about them, but he can't seem to put his finger on it. Superman then asks them who is behind the plot to destroy the space program. They continue to state their names, and they bend over forward, unable to continue. Aquaman asks if they are dead, but Batman tells him they were never alive, because they're androids. Batman tells them they are up against an incredible foe, and this may be their supreme test. Meanwhile, the kids and Wonder Dog are still looking for the car that Wonder Dog followed. They then start to piece together the possibility that the android Wonder Dog and the car are connected. While at Rebos' lab, Loco is helping him put his Superman android together. He then activates his machine and brings the android to life. He then realizes that he has created the most powerful force ever created. He then tells Loco that he hopes he won't have to use it, and that he hopes the Superfriends will come to their senses. Later, at the Hall of Justice, the Super Friends watch the SDI screen and Wilcox tells them that the Mars missile launch is scheduled for noon, and it must not be disrupted. Just then, his transmission is interrupted by Rebos, who tells them to stop the Mars launch, and leave outer space alone. He cuts transmission, just as Batman asks him why he's doing this. Just then, Wilcox is back on the SDI screen, never even knowing he was cut off. Meanwhile, plans for the Mars missile launch continue, as the gantry crane moves the Mars missile onto its' launching pad. The director tells the staff to standby to begin the countdown. Once again, the Super Friends are in position to make sure the launch is as successful as the test was. Nearby, Rebos and Loco are in the car, and they put on a disguise, disguising themselves as food vendors that work for Eats and Drinks, and with a push of a button the car is transformed into an Eats and Drinks food truck. He drives the truck over to where Batman is, and he sells him some chicken soup, but before buying the soup, Batman asks to see his catering-truck license, but upon looking at it, he realized that it was official. He then lets them go. He gets to Superman, and he serves him an onion roll with artificial Green Kryptonite on top. Superman is immediately immobilized by the radioactive rock. The Superman android then comes out and loads the real Superman on the truck, and they give him his Kryptonite sandwich to keep in the truck with him. The doctor tells the robot Man of Steel to destroy the Mars missile. The robot Superman then heads toward the Cape Courageous Master Control Center, and makes his way toward the equipment room. While on his way, a couple of NASA workers greet him as he makes his way to the equipment room. He smashes down the door and sabotages the equipment. Back at the Hall of Justice, the Justice League of America are having an urgent meeting. They are all baffled at how Rebos could have sabotaged the missile when they were guarding every possible entrance. Batman says that the workers saw Superman go into the Master control room just before everything went dead. 'Superman' (actually the robot) denies this, saying that the workers were mistaken, but he says it in a very mechanical voice. Wonder Woman then realizes that they said the same thing about Wonder Dog when the Venus probe was sabotaged. Just then, they finally put it all together, it was a double of Wonder Dog and Superman, not the real Superman and Wonder Dog, that committed the acts of sabotage. But before they can grab the robot, he takes off, and Wonder Woman deduces that the real Superman must be incarcerated somewhere. Robin thinks it's helpless, since there's no clues. But Batman tells him there was only one stranger in the area, the man who sold him chicken soup. So they determine that if they find him, they find Superman. The Super Friends take off, the Dynamic Duo search on the ground in their Batmobile, while Wonder Woman and Aquaman search by air in the invisible plane. Meanwhile, the Junior SuperFriends Members are still searching for Wonder Dog's double, and they decide to return to place they first saw him, at the junk yard. There, they are surprised by Loco. He tells him who they are, but Marvin asks if he's the real Loco, or just his double. He tells him he thinks he's the real Loco, because Dr. Rebos always calls him that. Just then, Wendy recognized the name "Rebos," as the name of the man who has been committing the acts of sabotage. They finally realize they're on the right track. Loco takes the three of them to meet Rebos. There they see all of his robot doubles that he made. They then ask why he's made all of just robots attack the space program, and Wendy goes on to ask what he's got against outer space. Rebos tells them he has nothing against outer space, but he fears that "inner space" needs more attention and money more so than outer space, because Earth is sick and poor, and yet billions of dollars are being spent on missions to the moon, just to collect a few rocks and space dust. Continuity Coming Soon! Continuity in Other Media Coming Soon! Cast Coming Soon! Episode Title Coming Soon! Notes References:Bone, Closed-circuit television, prince, head, nose, tail, dog food, wrench, screwdriver, leg, pogo stick, smoke, air, candy, Now!, arm, chest, coffee, tea, cocoa, egg salad, chili, taco, sandwich, Ham sandwich, rye bread, tuna sandwich, whole wheat bread, onion roll, canine, Astronaut 1, Astronaut 2, Locations *Cape Courageous *Busy Bee Cafe *Mars space station *Rebos' Auto Parts & Wreck Yard *The Moon References *Venus *Galaxy Broadcasting System *Bow Wow Magazine *SPCA Characters *Doctor Rebos *Loco *Wonder Dog (android) *Pilot 1 (android) *Pilot 2 (android) *Superman (android) *Poodle android Items *Hermes 20 *Venus probe AKA Venus space probe *Green Kryptonite Quotes *Holy misnomers! *Holy airtight evidence, Batman! *Holy countdowns! *Holy androids! *Holy face jobs, Batman! *Holy interruptions! *Holy security, Batman! *Holy positive identification, Batman! *Holy cure-alls, Batman! *Holy eurekas, Batman, look! *Holy escapes, Batman, look! External links Coming Soon! Category:Episodes